Marzenia
by euphoria814
Summary: Miniminiaturka rorry o zabarwieniu czysto fluffowym.


**tytuł: Marzenia**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: HP/RW**  
 **info: z okazji Karcianych Dni Pisarza oraz Tygodnia Rorry :) pure fluff**

* * *

Harry nie był pewien, które z marzeń należą do niego. Tak blisko był związany z Ronem, że coraz trudniej było mu rozgraniczyć, gdzie zaczynają się jego myśli, a gdzie kończą te należące do jego chłopaka. Obaj przez lata marzyli o karierze zawodników quidditcha i ta dziecinna mrzonka została zastąpiona przez solidny zawód aurora, gdy sprawa z Voldemortem coraz mocniej oddziaływała na ich życie.  
Zawsze byli razem i Ron nigdy w znaczącej chwili go nie opuścił.  
Hermiona nawet nie udawała, że rozumie ich dziwny związek, które z dnia na dzień zaczął przeradzać się w coś zgoła innego niż przyjaźń. Początkowo sami nawet nie wiedzieli jak to nazwać. Wydawało im się naturalnym, że przez lata wspólnego dzielenia myśli i przestrzeni, w końcu będą naprawdę razem.  
Ron wiedział wszystko o nim, a on znał swojego przyjaciela na wylot.  
Pani Weasley od lat traktowała go jak członka rodziny.  
Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka pochłoniętego nauką – ten jeden raz faktycznie uczącego się. Żaden z podręczników nie był tak naprawdę Historią Quidditcha czy czymś podobnym. Kiedy wrócili do Hogwartu po Ostatecznej Bitwie, wiele się zmieniło. Gdyby chciał to spłycić, powiedziałby, że stali się dorośli, ale to dalej nie opisywało wszystkiego.  
Wyobrażał sobie siebie za kilka lat, z Ronem, stojących na Pokątnej. Robiących zakupy w mugolskim sklepie, gdzie musiałby powstrzymywać swojego chłopaka przed dotykaniem różnych rzeczy. Idących po prostu ulicą, ramię w ramię.  
Nigdy dotąd nie dawał sobie nadziei na przyszłość i skupiał się na teraźniejszości. A ponieważ najdalsze plany Rona sięgały tego, co zamierzał zjeść na śniadanie – jego chłopakowi po prostu to nie przeszkadzało. Żyli chwilą jak dwójka młodych ludzi. Z tym, że Harry nigdy nie sądził, że jakaś przyszłość go faktycznie czekała.  
A teraz, gdy Ron pochylał się nad podręcznikami, starając się nadrobić rok śledzenia kroków Voldemorta i ciągłego strasu, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. Zmienili się. Obaj. W jego dłoniach tkwił podręcznik do eliksirów i nie zamierzał nawet ukrywać, że cokolwiek rozumie. Hermiona miała mu pomóc później. Nikt zresztą nie oczekiwał po nich wiele. Relacja z ich podróży trafiła na pierwsze strony Proroka Codziennego i wszyscy wiedzieli ile przeszli. Jak Rita dotarła do tych informacji, Ministerstwo jedno wiedziało.  
\- Ucichłeś – stwierdził Ron, podnosząc głowę znad podręcznika.  
Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła. Jej czary na koncentrację były naprawdę silne i ufała, że jeśli znajdą się w niebezpieczeństwie, ochronią ją. To też się zmieniło. Stało się silniejsze. Pokładali w siebie nawzajem taką wiarę, że czasem jego serce ściskało się na samą myśl o tym jak bardzo ufał Ronowi.  
\- Myślę – odparł krótko.  
\- Stary, ucz się. Na myślenie będziemy mieć czas po egzaminach – jęknął Ron.  
Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- A myślenie i nauka nie powinny iść w parze? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Ron wzruszył ramionami, udając, że się nad tym zastanawia.  
\- Nie wiem, nigdy nie próbowałem – przyznał jego chłopak z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Harry uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, a potem cmoknął go w policzek, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz zaczną się całować, pani Pince wyrzuci ich z biblioteki. A egzaminy mieli już za dwa dni.  
\- A wiesz czego ja nigdy nie próbowałem? – spytał Harry półszeptem.  
\- Mam listę – odparł Ron, puszczając mu oczko.  
\- Myślałem o tym, że mógłbym pracować z bliźniakami przy testowaniu ich wynalazków – rzucił niby pół żartem pół serio.  
Ron spojrzał na niego odrobinę dłużej, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.  
\- Nie auror? – spytał krótko jego chłopak.  
\- Nie – odparł Harry.  
Ron westchnął, a potem sięgnął za siebie na jedną z półek, wyciągając kolejne grube tomy.  
\- Do tego musisz zdać dobrze eliksiry – powiedział jego chłopak. – Nie pomoże to, że właściwie jesteś właścicielem – dodał, podając mu kolejne księgi.


End file.
